Affair with Death
by pastshadows
Summary: A surprise attack on harry shows that Harry P. is a necromiser and destined leader of 4 elementals. But unless all 5 are fighting together, none can use their powers. Can the 5, each w. very dif. personalities, stay together? Will thier powers be enough?
1. Memories

Flirting with danger...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Hp characters, someone much older and better at writing does. I wont make any money off this pitiful writing, don't worry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, a few announcements. First of all, for those of you who are reading my other story, (Just 1 Little Change...) which I have to say isn't many, be rest-assured that I will be continuing that story, I just had this great idea for a plot and had to write it down and see if it really works.   
  
  
Spoilers: All books  
  
Time: Summer of 6th year (summer after 5th year)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry Potter dipped his quill gingerly into the bottle of ink, careful not to spill on his bedspread and started scribbling his potions essay. The scratching quill sounded loud compared to the almost eerie silence that was enveloping the Dursleys place. The Dursleys were all, hopefully, asleep, considering it was 11:02. Dudley was thankfully over at his friend, Vincent's house, otherwise the whole house would be echoing with his enormously loud snores. Harry Potter was sometimes in bed right now, but he had put off his potions homework for too long, and had finally decided that he had to do it.  
  
'Not that I need to try anyway.' Harry thought angrily. 'No matter what I write, Snape will give me an F.'  
  
He sighed and reluctantly continued his writing, occasionally pausing to shove his glasses further up his nose. Harry's glasses were no longer the round, black ones he used to have. Ginny, whom he had become rather good friends with last year, had finally convinced him that he should buy new ones, ones that didn't make him look, as Ginny so kindly put it, " Like one of those tree frogs on that magazine, National Geographic, that dad's oh-so-fond of."   
  
While Harry tended to argue about the tree-frog comparison, he did have to admit, his new glasses made him look much more attractive. The new ones were small and, instead of hiding his eyes, they drew attention to them. And that was a good thing, or so almost every girl at Hogwarts had told him. He had soon gotten tired of "God Harry, your eyes are so big!" or "Your eyes sparkle in the cutest way Harry, almost like a diamond." In fact, Harry finally had to convince Ginny to tell The young Harry Potter fan club that if they didn't stop commenting on his eyes he would get his old glasses back. Thankfully this shut most of the younger ones up.  
  
Harry looked up from his homework, startled by a noise by the window. Hedgwig was sitting on the window ledge, a big parcel attached to her leg, and rapping sharply on the window.  
  
Harry rushed over to the window and pulled it open quickly.   
  
"Hedgwig! Quiet, you don't want the Dursleys to lock you in your cage do you?"   
  
Hedgwig gave him an indignant stare and swiftly flew to her perch, cuffing Harry on the head with an outstretched wing.  
  
"Ok Hedgwig, you win. Thanks for bringing 'Mione's present."  
  
Hedgwig hooted grumpily, but flew back down and accepted the small piece of bread Harry held out to her.  
  
Hermione's gift this year was unusually heavy, to heavy to be the usual book. Harry looked at it, perplexed, but put it aside, determined not to break his tradition. Every year he opened his presents at 12:00 on the dot. And it was only 11:35 right now.  
  
Harry sat back down, finished his potions essay on the Truth Potion, and lay down on his bed to wait till 12.   
  
His mind wandered to past birthdays. Bitter-sweet memories flooded his brain. He remembered how uneventful his birthdays were until he went to Hogwarts. He had never gotten a single present from anyone then, and when he was very young, he would often cry himself to sleep in his little cupboard, hugging his stuffed elephant, a hand-me-down from Dudley, who had torn one ear off and ate one of the button eyes.  
  
Then, when he was 11 he had gotten his first birthday cake, as well as the best birthday present he had ever gotten. The acceptance letter to Hogwarts.   
  
After that his birthdays had always been happy occasions, the one time in the summer that he got to hear from Ron and Hermione.   
  
Except for last year. Harry shuttered, remembering last summer. That had been the lowest point in his life so far. That had been the night he had almost killed himself.  
  
::flashback::  
  
Harry lay in bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. He groaned and looked at the clock next to him. 12:12. And there was nothing. He had absolutely no presents. That proved it, there was absolutely nobody who really and truly cared about him.  
  
Hermione and Ron were nice, but they had obviously forgotten about him, after all they had each other now. Hermione had sent him a note 2 weeks into the summer saying that Ron had asked her out. And she said yes. Although Harry had nothing against them being together, this proved it. He was the 3rd wheel. Nobody, absolutely no one, really cared for him. The Dursleys probably wanted him dead, Sirus was too busy running and tracking Wormtail for him, and Hermione and Ron had each other. And the rest of the wizarding world didn't truly give a damn about him. They simply cared about the boy-who-lived. They thought he was a hero, which was a total lie. His mother was a hero, true. She had given her life for him, but Harry had done nothing that counted as a hero. He had simply been a typical Gryffindor and attack anything in his way. And he had managed to survive by pure, dumb luck. And for this he was considered a hero.   
  
'Some hero I am.' Harry thought sarcastically. All I have ever done was someone else's work. In 1st year, Hermione and Ron did most of the work breaking the teachers traps. All he had done was use his Quidditch skills to catch a dumb flying key. And yet he had been considered a hero. For killing a man. Burning him until Voldemort left him to die.   
  
Then in his second year All Harry did was stab blindly at a snake. He hadn't meant to hit it in the mouth, he didn't mean to call the sorting hat, sword and bird. He should have been killed then also. Dumb luck. Then in third year he almost killed his godfather, for something he didn't do. And then it wasn't his idea they used to help Sirus escape.   
  
But last year was the worst. The stupid luck he had always had almost failed him. He had killed Cedric. It was all his fault. Then on top of it he had helped Voldemort return to power. No, nothing Harry Potter had done was him. He was no hero, his friends and family were. He was simply a tool the public used to aim all the glory on. He was a thing they liked. Not a real person. He wasn't a real person to anyone. None of them really cared. Ron and Hermione had, but they had always liked each other better than him and now they had what they really wanted. They had no use for him anymore.   
  
Nobody really and truly cared about him in this horrible, empty world. He was nothing, simply a person used by newspapers to write a story. He was a simple character for the press to use. Nothing more.  
  
Harry turned over on his pillow, burying his head in the soft down. But it held no comfort. Nothing did. He was alone, helpless. And nobody cared. Hot tears leaked out of his emerald eyes, sinking slowly into the pillow. 'nobody cares that I'm crying. Nobody cares if I die.' Harry lay there, his thin body shaking with silent sobs. Even if they weren't silent, nobody would care that he was crying. Who cared how Harry Potter really felt?  
  
'That's it.' Harry thought. 'I cant go on any longer. There is nothing to live for. Nobody loves or cares about me. My life is empty, simply a pawn piece for the media. I am nobody except the boy-who-lived. Well I wont live anymore. I have nowhere else to turn to. Nobody to cry out to. I'm nothing.'  
  
Harry took a couple more shuddering breaths and picked up his pocketknife, the one Sirus gave him last summer. Slowly Harry opened the knife, pulling out the blade and holding it up to the moonlight. Grim fascination came over him. The silver knife glittered ominously. 'Just like a movie.' Harry thought. 'Right before someone kills another person. Except this time, that someone is me and I'm killing myself, not someone else. Its glistening for me.' Harry took one last shuttering breath and slowly laid the deadly tool against his wrist. The metal was icy cold, almost numbing his wrist. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he pressed the knife down.   
  
Harry felt suddenly as if he was hovering outside himself, watching someone else slit his wrists, not himself. Grim fascination filled Harry. The knife increased its pressure slowly, his skin barely withholding the pressure. Suddenly there was a sharp rap at the window. Harry's dream-like state vanished and he pulled the knife away sharply, making a small cut on the very side of his wrist.   
  
He collapsed onto his bed, sobbing. Finally he remembered the tapping he heard on the window. He sat up slowly looked towards the window. There, looking at him very impatiently was Hedgwig, along with many other owls, all holding packages around their legs. Tears ran down Harry's face again. His friends didn't forget him, or his birthday. They were simply delayed. Harry rushed towards the window and let in the birds who had obviously just saved his life.   
  
He had to get out of this depression, he didn't want to die. Hedgwig flew over to Harry and nipped him rather hard on the finger, clearly telling him to let her in earlier next time. Harry smiled shakily and took the package off Hedgwig's foot. It was from Hermione. He picked up the note and opened the envelope slowly. Taking another shaky breath Harry slowly unfolded the letter and started reading.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope your having a great summer. Mine has been fine, nothing excellent. In case you were wondering, yes me and Ron are still going out, but don't worry Harry, we wont exclude you. Ha, like you would let yourself be excluded! Have you heard from Snuffles lately? If you haven't then I guess that's a good thing. It means he's not in any danger at least. I'm sure that Hagrid is sending you some rock cakes for your birthday, please don't try to eat one. I would hate it if you died from food poisoning. Who would keep Ron from totally blowing off his homework with me?! Heehee.   
  
I went to the Weasley's house for a couple weeks this summer. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop watching me and Ron together, I think she was terrified that we would do something "naughty" or something. It was hilarious. Finally, when me and Ron were sitting on the couch together, doing or homework, or should I say, I was doing my homework, Mrs. Weasley walked in, acting like she was simply looking for something. This obviously didn't fool us. Ron got so mad that he looked at me and kissed me hard on the lips. It was soooo funny! Mrs. Weasley turned as redder than Ron can and all but ran out of the room. Anyway, I'm babbling so I'll let you go open your present now. Don't forget to do your homework Harry! I'll see you in about a month at Hogwarts, ok?! BYE!  
  
From,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry smiled a little and wiped a tear out of his eye. He was being so stupid. How could he ever even dream that Hermione or Ron didn't care about him? He seriously needed help. If he got into another one of those depression funks he would probably end up killing himself for real. After all he had been about to before. Thank god for the owls. Harry smiled again and picket up Hermione's present. Slowly he tore off the brown paper and smiled. Hermione had gotten him a book, no surprise there. But this was a truly useful book. Written across the cover, in colors changing from gold to red was the words, Potions for Dummies: The Fool-proof guide to the art of Potions. Harry smiled at Hermione's tactics and opened the book. Wow, this would help him a lot! The book, like many magic books, was much larger then it looked. Under the Table of Contents there were the names of more than 100 potions. Although the book looked only about 100 pages, there was at least 3 pages on each potion. Harry smiled and traveled down the list. There, lets see truth Potions. He lightly touched the words Truth Potion and watched as the book turned to pages 1-5. Amazing. Just a second ago, these pages had The Love Potion on them. Harry skimmed through the pages. 'Wow.' Thought Harry. 'This is amazing! There is so much information here, I could write a much longer paper in less time! Even Snape couldn't fail me then. Dumbledore would surely stop him.' Harry smiled again, lifted momentarily out of his depressed state. He loved his birthday!  
  
Now for Ron's present. Ron's note was short and hurried but Harry realized that everything Ron wrote was short and hurried. He picked up the package Ron gave him and quickly opened it. Inside was the most amazing present Harry had ever gotten, well not counting his Hogwarts letter. There was a small box, about half the size of Hermione's book, but when he opened it he saw that it was clearly magical. Inside was a guide-book all about different plays for a Quidditch team. There were many plays that looked, although Harry wasn't an expert, better than some Wood had used. The pictures were moving in step-by-step actions, showing exactly what you should do, so precisely Harry was sure even Hermione could do them. Next to the play book was a smaller book with the golden snitch speeding quickly across the cover. Harry smiled and opened it. There were more pictures, this time showing exactly how to do some more complicated moves for a seeker. They were brilliant and Harry could hardly wait to try some of them out! Next to the two books was a small package of sweets and toys, all labeled Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry smiled and opened a small note, obviously from Fred and George.  
  
Hey Harry!  
We just wanted to thank you for all the money, even though we still think your mental! We got Ron new dress robes just like you asked, he was incredibly surprised, and very suspicious at first. I think he thought we had hexed them to dance or something. Actually we were thinking about it but since they were from you, we were nice. Oh and you know what else, our new shop is doing great! We have a small shop right now but we have made so much money we are going to buy a bigger one in Hogsmeade, hopefully beat Zonko's, maybe even buy them out! By 6th year I'm sure that we will have a store there so we can see you anytime! Thanks again for the money, you mental idiot!   
  
Sincerely,  
Gred and Forge.  
  
  
  
Harry laughed quietly to himself and opened his other present. It was from Hagrid, and had a great assortment of candy, as well as his famous rock-cakes. Harry took Hermione's advice and carefully avoided them. Suddenly Harry noticed a small bird sitting in the corner of the room, obviously a little nervous of all the other owls. Harry walked quietly over to it and gently took a letter off its little foot. It was brown and very young-looking, it even had some down left on its sleek feathers. Harry handed it a small piece of cake, Hagrid had sent him a piece, and stroked its young feathers. Eagerly Harry opened the note from the mystery person. He smiled joyfully. He was right, it was from Sirus.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you have had a great summer! I am fine, nobody has had one suspicion about "snuffles" yet. I have been taking newspapers from the garbage and am happy to tell you that I am very rarely in the paper anymore, and there has only been one minor attack of Death Eaters and nobody was hurt. If you ever want any news from me, or have anything on your mind, feel absolutely free to send your owl to me. Hedgwig is certainly smart enough to find me! Hopefully this little owl I sent found you ok, its her first time on the job, in fact I found her fallen from a nest and nursed her back to health. I haven't decided on a name yet, maybe you could help me? Well anyway, Happy Birthday Harry! Feel free to write to me anytime.   
  
Love,   
Snuffles  
  
Harry smiled and scribbled a quick note back to Sirus, telling him that he was having a hard summer but would be fine, don't worry. Then he gently attached the small note to Sirus' little bird and gave it another piece of cake. "If you want to wait here tonight to rest, that's fine, ok?" He told the bird, smiling as it tucked its fluffy head under its wing.  
  
Harry sighed and picked up a piece of parchment and his quill. He knew what he had to do, Dumbledore must be told of his depressed state before he hurt himself again. Harry sat down at his desk and slowly, painstakingly started to write.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
I know it must be weird, me writing to you, but you said that I could if I ever had something to tell you. Well I do. My summer hasn't exactly gone to well with me. The Dursleys, though not physically abusing me, have locked me in my room with my schoolwork downstairs. They make me do everything and although this happens every year, I'm afraid I cant take it anymore Dumbledore, not this year. I know that you think I'm safe from everyone here, which I'm sure I am, but I am not safe from one person, and that's me. I have been feeling a little, well, down. I'm depressed and its scaring me Dumbledore. I am sorry if I sound like a whining 6 year-old, but I really cant stay here any longer. I am afraid, no sure, that I will end up, hurting myself, so to speak. I am very sorry to bother you Dumbledore but this is serious. I would appreciate it if you let me stay somewhere else, with anyone, until school starts. I'm afraid of being left alone. Well thanks for listening, I'm sorry if this note sounded whiny, I'm down to my last thread.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter  
  
  
Harry sunk down into his bed and finally, at 1:00 in the morning, got some very well-deserved sleep.  
  
  
::end Flashback::  
  
Harry lay on his bed, exactly a year later, thinking sadly about that summer. It was awful, but thankfully, he had gotten through it. Dumbledore had let him stay the last month or so, with him at Hogwarts and had kept a fairly close watch on Harry to make sure he was doing well. Although Harry would still get depressed now and then, he was eternally grateful for Dumbledore for letting him stay at Hogwarts. By the time school had started, he was almost back to his normal self, only falling back into his old depression occasionally during the year. And then he had Ginny to help him out. She had been very good at comforting Harry, and he was very grateful for that.   
  
Another good thing that had happened to Harry last year was Quidditch. Since Wood was gone, along with many other Gryffindor players, the remainder of the team elected Harry as the team captain. Although Harry had no idea how to make plays or anything of that sort, he had agreed, under one condition. He could have an assistant. The team, as well as Dumbledore, agreed. Harry approached Ron immediately after their first Quidditch practice and asked him if he would be his assistant. Ron was, of course, overjoyed, as was Harry.   
  
Ron, as Harry had suspected, was perhaps an even better captain than Wood. He was, although technically second-in-command, the teams real master-mind of the plays and everyone knew it. Harry had always suspected Ron as being a good coach, after all, he was great at Chess. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was amazing! They swept the other teams away, all except Slytherin, they had beat them by only a small margin. Yes, all in all, 5th year hadn't been too bad.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of his alarm clock. Harry's hand quickly shot out to turn it off. For a long moment he sat there, silent, making sure the Dursleys hadn't waken up. Once he was reassured that everyone was still asleep, Harry walked over to the window and opened it half-way so that the rest of the owls could come in when they got here. Then he walked over to Hermione's present and opened the note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I hope your depression hasn't come back at all. Well if it had I'm sure you would be at Hogwarts anyway. I have been having a great summer, how about you? Ron invited me over to his house again, this time for 1 week. Luckily his mother has lightened up about us, only coming in about 2 times a day to make sure we are "behaving". Brother. I am staying in Ginny's room, their guest room was taken by Bill, who had come by unexpectedly this summer. Guess what? Ginny has a boyfriend! But sorry, I'm not allowed to tell anyone who it is. I'm not even allowed to tell Ron she has one, which makes sense, you know how protective Ron is of his little sister. Its pretty sad...  
I hope you like your present, its not a book, for the second time in your life! And its not a broom kit either, sorry. Still, I think you will like it! Well anyway, Happy Birthday! I'll see you in a few weeks!  
  
From,   
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry smiled. Gosh, Ginny has a boyfriend? I wonder who it is? Harry thought with a smile. Well at least I know for sure that she's over me. That's a relief. It was always a little awkward talking to her and not knowing for sure. Harry smiled again and opened his present.  
  
He looked at the big box Hermione had sent him, puzzled. It was plastic, rather heavy with what looked like air holes all over it. There was also a little place on the side, labeled food. The quickly opened the top, wondering what kind of animal Hermione had sent him, hopefully it wasn't a cat! It wasn't.   
  
Harry gasped in surprise and happiness. Hermione had sent him a snake! It was all black and medium in size. Its head was rather small and it had a single green stripe across its neck. Its eyes were blood red, looking like two sparkling emeralds. Harry smiled and spoke to it, obviously in parsletounge.  
  
"Hello, what's your name?"  
  
"Hello Harry. I'm Arabic. It'sss very nice to meet you. The only Parsletounge in Hisstory who isn't on the dark sside."  
  
Harry blushed a little at the compliment and looked at the box Arabic had been living in.  
  
"Did my friend make you comfortable in that box-thing? It looks rather stuffy."  
  
"Oh yess. Your friend is a very good sstudent Harry. She used many sspells to make it comfortable in there. Oh and there iss a note in there from her alsso, about me I ssuspect, although I can't ssee why sshe cant just trust me to tell you."  
  
Harry smiled and looked inside the box. Sure enough there was a note taped to the side of box. Harry opened it and started reading.  
  
Hey Harry,  
I suspect the snake told you this was in here. At least I hope he did. This snake is very poisonous but don't worry, the owner assured me wont bite until told by his owner to. Plus I really doubt if he would kill the only person on earth, besides Voldemort, that can talk to snakes.   
  
He is a magical snake, although nobody knows what he can do. Some snakes are said to be able to tell the future, tell how magical someone is, do magic themselves, heal people, or even read minds. Of course nobody really knows if all these are true because nobody can talk to snakes. Or at least hardly anybody. Still why don't you ask your friend if its true? I talked to Dumbledore already and he assured me that it was ok for you to have a pet snake, considering you can talk to them. I hope you like the snake, I didn't know what kind of personality they all had because, obviously I cant talk to them, so I just picked out the one I thought was prettiest. Don't you love his red eyes?! Ok, well hope you liked your present! Bye!  
  
Hermione G.  
  
Harry looked over at Arabic and smiled.   
  
"So your poisonous are you? Neat, just don't bite anyone unless I'm being attacked by death eaters, ok?" Arabic agreed.   
  
"Are you really magical? Hermione said that there was a rumor you guys were, but obviously most people cant speak to you so nobody knows."  
  
"Yess, I am a magical snake. I can sometimes tell the future and if somebody who is very in touch with their magical limits, like your friend Hermione, is nearby I can feel their magical powers. I can also heal people, but only if they are near to death and close to me. So I could probably heal you if you were almost dead."  
  
Harry smiled. "What do you mean though, by magical limits? You mean how much magic they have?"  
  
Arabic seemed to be thinking, then said slowly. "No, not like that. It'ss kind of like... well. Ok, its like if somebody knows just how much magic they have, if they use their magic to its extent. Like for instance, your friend Hermione. She has the average magical ability, but sshe is more, well, in tune with her magic you could ssay. She knows how much sshe has and she uses more of it, insstead of keeping it stored up insside her. Do you ssee?"  
  
Harry thought for awhile, then nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I do. How about me, do I use most of my magic?"   
  
Arabic looked puzzled for a second, then said slowly. "Well no, actually, you use hardly any of it. Or at least that'ss how I feel. But you feel like you usse are using almost as much as Hermione. That's sstrange. Oh well, my main sstrength is prophecy sso I may be wrong."   
  
Harry smiled and looked at the clock. "Holy shit, its 2:00. I think I'm going to bed now. Where do you want to ssleep Arabic? I could make you a makeshift bed, or you could sleep in your box. Which do you prefer?"  
  
Arabic looked at the box for a moment then said.   
  
"Well the sspells Hermione used on the box are getting dimmer, since she wasn't allowed to use much power. She had to ask Dumbledore before she could perform them you see. But they are fine enough tonight. Still do you think you could make me a little place where I could ssleep tomorrow? It will be rather uncomfortable to sleep in a box without the spells."  
  
Harry nodded his head sleepily and put Arabic into the box, then slowly got into bed, suddenly very tired. 'I'll open the rest of my presents tomorrow.' Thought Harry sleepily before he drifted off to sleep...  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so what do you guys think? Good, bad? Should I continue? And yes, this is the right story. Harry will be a powerful person, but don't worry, he wont be an all-powerful person who is much more powerful than Voldemort so he has no trouble defeating him, don't worry. He is a necromiser, and can see ghosts bla bla bla. You'll see later, if people want this story to continue. Please write me and tell me if you do! I will continue if I get more than 5 reviews, ok? Thanks so much. If I do write more it should probably be up in about 1 week or so. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Prophecy

Affair with Death...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of them!!! Although I most certainly wouldn't mind owning a certain Draco Malfoy...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey you all! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews, I loved them!!!!!!! :-) I'm sorry this chapter took longer then I expected, I have probably rewritten it about 5 times, something I don't often do! But here it is, I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked slowly up the carpeted stairs in the hallway and into his room. Immediately he collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. His uncle, Vernon, had seen Arabic this morning and had immediately demanded that Harry dispose of the thing. Harry had started arguing with Vernon immediately and had gotten a little mad, resulting in a million chores that he had to get done before lunch time. It was now 1:00 and, after eating a small lunch of grilled cheese and soup that he had made himself, Harry had run up to his room to lie down.   
  
Arabic, who was sleeping comfortably now on a small bed made out of assorted objects, was curled up on Harry's pillow.   
  
Harry sighed. Although he didn't really mind Arabic liking his pillow, it was rather weird to sleep on it that night knowing that a 3 foot snake had been on it the same day.   
  
But Harry's musings were cut short by a sudden hiss of surprise from Arabic. Harry looked over at his pet snake. Arabic looked at him sharply and said quickly.  
  
"Hurry, I feel a trance coming, write down what I ssay, will you?" Harry nodded and watched Arabic. Suddenly Arabic quieted and laid down on the pillow again, as if sleeping. Harry was a little alarmed, but suddenly Arabic sprang up again, but he didn't look like the snake Harry had seen a second ago.  
  
Arabic's normally clear, focused eyes were cloudy and dull. He was coiled tightly and kept his neck up straight. Slowly the snake began to speak, but his voice was nothing like his normal one. It was monotonous and it sounded like he was reciting poetry.  
  
"Four elementals will soon come to be.   
Though none has yet arose, 2 will soon be seen.  
  
The first was an enemy, bitter and weary.  
Next shall come the once dead, yet to rise again.  
Third will come the fire, burning through and through.  
Last to power will be the one, that often pulls them through.  
  
The daughter of earth is youngest,  
But not the weakest link.  
Though timid she may be, she shall make the  
Whole earth shake. Her level head shall often save  
Them from an awful row. For calm and strong she stands,  
Like a willow tall.  
  
The next can rule the wind and sky  
With the smallest word.  
Though his intellect is needed,  
This hardly shows at all.  
His funny personality  
Keeps them all in tow.  
  
The one of flame and fire   
Shall often help them out.  
Though tempers strong and fiery,  
She's loyal to them all.  
  
The last of them is water,  
But ice should be his name.  
Though sarcasm lines his speech  
His heart surpasses all.  
  
Though all are great in their own way,  
They need one to call a leader.  
One that's stronger than the rest.  
A leader that like all of them,   
Yet very different too.  
  
He's as brave as strongest fire,  
He's calmer than the wind.  
His calming sense of loyalty is like  
The willow strong.  
His cunning and intelligence can rival  
Water too. For he is part of all of them,  
Yet part himself too.  
  
Yet something in him relates to  
None of them at all.  
His necromancer power, surpasses them   
By far.  
  
Though he may seem 4 times as strong,   
With every strength they have.  
Bear in mind that weaknesses are great.  
Power, though sometimes good, can have its bad points too.  
For with every strength he has, comes a weakness too.  
  
So, although he may be stronger then the other four  
Remember that, though he might hide it,   
he's weaker then them all.  
  
His temper's like the fire,  
He's moody as the wind,  
His quietness and fear,  
Makes him draw it all in.  
And like ice, he never talks,  
Never shares his pain."  
  
Arabic finally finished his long prophecy and snapped quickly back into focus.   
  
"Gods, I really don't like all these propheciesss, they really hurt my head." Arabic said in a rather whiny voice, but Harry wasn't listening, he was simply staring at the piece of parchment that sat on his lap, a worn-down quill laying next to it. His emerald eyes were flooded with confusion, mixed with a bit of worry and his small glasses were perched at the end of his nose, making him look like a college student studying for a final.  
  
Arabic looked at Harry, a little worried. He slowly slid down from his makeshift bed and onto Harry's old bedspread. Quietly he slithered up Harry's arm and onto his usual spot, right above Harry's elbow. Slowly he looked over Harry's head and started to read the prophecy he had just uttered.  
  
"That's the longest prophecy I have ever made! And, oh my, it rhymes! My prophecy's have never rhymed before!" Suddenly his red eyes turned lighter and he hissed in laughter  
  
"Heehee Harry, you wrote this whole thing in Parsletounge! How am I supposed to send it to Dumbledore if its in parsletounge?"  
  
Harry looked at his friend crossly, his messy bangs falling into his eyes, making him look like a little kid pouting at his parent.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to write it, that's the language you were speaking and I had to write it down really quickly, I didn't even know parsletounge was a written language!"   
  
"Well it is." Arabic said briskly, fitting into the parental role happily, and shoved a new piece of parchment at Harry.   
  
"Here, write it over again pleasse, we have to ssend this to Dumbledore, I have a feeling that he will be intrigued."  
  
Harry groaned at his snake, but obediently started writing when Arabic gave him a death glare.  
  
"Why do you keep using such big words anyways Arabic? Intrigued, ha, makes you sound like Professor McGonnagal!"  
  
Arabic rolled his bright red eyes at Harry and watched him write the prophecy in English.   
  
Harry finished writing the long prophecy in his legible scrawl and started another note, explaining to his headmaster that his pet snake had made the prophecy and that he had a strange feeling that it was very important.  
  
Harry placed the two letters carefully in a small white envelope and walked over to his beautiful white owl, who quickly turned her snowy back to him and hooted angrily. Hedwig, who had always been a vain bird, was very angry at Harry for getting another pet. Harry looked at her with his eyes wide and said pleadingly  
  
"Hey Hedwig, will you deliver this letter to Dumbledore for me? I promise I'll give you an extra owl treat!" Hedwig gave Harry an angry glare, but allowed him to tie the note on her leg before flying away quickly without a backwards glance.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry called after the retreating form of his snowy owls back.  
  
Suddenly the aching and weariness came back to Harry, reminding him how tired he was. Harry groaned and unwrapped Arabic from his arm before slowly laying down on his small bed. The mattress springs squeaked loudly as Harry's 16 year old body tested their strength. The black-haired boy smiled and carefully removed his small glasses, laying them on his night table and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
But Arabic, though try as he might, couldn't get to sleep, for something in Harry was bothering him. He strained his magical senses towards the boy. Immediately he sat up, straining harder. He could feel, well it was strange but, it seemed like Harry had a huge amount of magic surfacing to the top of his blood. As if there were a layer of unused magic right under Harry's skin, threatening to burst out. Arabic shook his head at himself. That couldn't be right, Harry shouldn't even have that much magic in him, much less right under his skin. That huge prophecy must have exhausted his magical prophecies somehow. Arabic shook his head at himself and smiled.  
  
"Great, first I prophecise in rhyme, now I'm feeling as if Harry's about to explode, just great..." And with that parting word, Arabic too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry woke up quickly, sitting straight up in bed and running his hand through his sweaty hair, making it stand straight up in small spikes. Harry looked around the room, terrified. He was sure that he was in danger, horrible danger. His eyes frantically traveled over his room. His night table was just as he had left it, his glasses sitting near the edge and his hand-me-down lamp sitting in the center. His wood drawers were normal, with some drawers half open and clothes hanging out. Nothing unusual there. No, his room was fine, he could just make out his wand on his desk with the rickety leg, although it was very blurred.   
  
Harry put on his glasses, bringing everything into clarity again. He sighed in relief, trying to clam his franticly beating heart. He must have had another Voldemort dream. Still, try as he might, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that there was danger all around him. He shook his head, as if to rid himself of the feeling, then turned to Arabic to say something. But he soon forgot what he was going to say. Arabic was sitting in the pile of cloth that he used as a bed. But he wasn't sleeping. His coal black body was stiff with nerves, every muscle tense. His eyes were burning a fiery red, looking like 2 vibrant coals, red and glowing brilliantly. The stripe across his neck somehow looked darker green, almost forest green. He was straining towards the door and a look of fear and determination was etched across his face.  
  
Harry stared at his snake for a moment before coming up close to Arabic and whispering quietly.  
  
"Arabic, what is it? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked in a worried voice.  
  
Arabic answered in a rather sarcastic voice that he rarely used. "Oh no, nothings wrong, I jusst find it interesting to ssit here sstraining every magical ssense I have to figure out how many of them there are!"  
  
Harry looked at his snake, confused and worried. It was obviously Arabic was very nervous because he could tell that he wasn't usually so sarcastic.  
  
"How many of who's are there?!" Harry asked, perplexed.  
  
Arabic looked at him with fear apparent in his blood-red eyes.   
  
"Death eaters. I know that Voldemort's with them, I could ssense his type of magic a mile away, but there sseems to only be 4 or 5 death eaters with him. Why wouldn't he bring more?"  
  
Although Harry was very alarmed to find that there were death eaters outside, he felt the familiar surge of anger rush through him.   
  
"Oh, that doesn't surprise me. He never takes many when he's trying to kill me. I guess he thinks that I'm just a helpless boy and that I have had pure luck against him. And its true. I wonder if the luck I have had for so long will finally end soon." Harry said, with bitterness and fury lining his voice.  
  
Arabic looked at him rather strangely, then said quietly.  
  
"Whatever. All I know is that they are about to break through the last enchantment holding them out. Harry, why don't you get the Dursleys and tell them to stay upstairs or they will certainly get killed."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "well that wouldn't really be a bad thing now would it..." But he obediently walked out of his room and went quickly downstairs.  
  
As he expected, he found his relatives sitting on the couch, watching the huge wall-sized t.v. they had just bought.   
  
Harry walked up to his uncle and tapped him on the shoulder. His uncle, not even turning around yelled loudly.  
  
"Harry, go away! I thought I told you not to interrupt me when I'm watching tv!"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and soon realized that there was no way he could get them to listen to him while the tv was on.  
  
So he simply walked over and turned it off. Vernon looked at Harry for a second before he started shouting.  
  
"Boy, turn that tv back on right now or you wont get meals for a week! What do you think your doing, interrupting our quality time with the family together?!"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes at his crazy uncle and said urgently.   
  
"Sorry Uncle but you have to get upstairs. There are wizards outside who will kill you in one second if you don't leave now!"   
  
Dudley gave him a contemptuous look that clearly told him that he was crazy before rushing to the tv. But Harry was ready. He rushed quickly between the tv and Dudley and pointed it straight at his head. Dudley turned white and squealed like a pig, something he had started to do ever since Hagrid's brave attempt at turning him into a pig Harry's first year.  
  
"Don't move Dudley. You are all going upstairs now or I will turn Dudley into a pig again. And I know how to do it right." Harry's voice was cold and threatening.   
  
Vernon opened his mouth wide, obviously about to scream some more at Harry, but a loud blast cut him off. The front door shivered hard, but stood strong. Suddenly Vernon's angry face turned into a smirk.  
  
"So, trying to get your little wizard friends to scare us are you? So you can run this household. Well sorry Harry, it isn't working. Now move right now or I swear I'll kick you out of the house."  
  
Harry stared, dumbfounded at his Uncle. Could he really be that stupid? Was it just him or did the door just shake? And Vernon actually thought that it was a prank?! He had to get the fools upstairs before they all died!  
  
But the front door shook harder and Vernon, who saw Harry's lapse in attention attacked the skinny boy, pushing him away from the precious tv and turning it on. They all smiled, obviously feeling that they were very smart, and kept watching their show.  
  
Harry stared at them for another minute before deciding that it really wasn't his fault. He had no choice, he had to leave them there and hope that Voldemort didn't hurt them or die himself. And he had learned last year that despite what he might think, he was valuable to the magical community.  
  
He turned to his relatives with a small, twisted smile. They wouldn't trust him with anything, ever. And now their own spite for Harry would kill them. He tried to help them, though he certainly didn't like any of them. But hey, it was their choice.  
  
Harry took a final look at his only blood-relatives, whishing that he could remember one time, just once, that one of them had shown the least bit of affection. Acted as if they would care in the least if he died, feel even the slightest twinge of guilt if they kicked him out of the house. But they hadn't. Not ever. So Harry had to leave them. He had to get away, at least die holding his wand, die a little bit better than the stupid Muggles he was somehow related to.  
  
Harry walked quietly up the padded stairs and into his room, a look of acceptance on his face. Arabic didn't even have to ask how they took it. He knew. Harry walked silently over to his desk and picked up his handsome wand, swishing it experimentally in the air.   
  
Harry turned to Arabic and silently held out his arm to his pet snake, his only friend during the summer. Arabic smiled at Harry before tensing up again, trying to see how the death eaters were doing with the last spell. Harry too tried to sense them out, and to his great surprise, found that he could. If he tuned into the magic inside him, something he had never tried doing before, he could actually sense the death eaters. There was a sort of stench in the air around them, a rotting kind of feel to them. Arabic was right, there were 5 of them ,all trying to work on the last spell Dumbledore had put around the house. Harry could feel it crumbling slowly, deteriorating under the pressure of dark magic. And then he sensed someone else. Actually more like didn't sense it. For where he was sure Voldemort was there was a horrible place of emptiness. A kind of void of darkness around him, radiating dark power. Harry shuttered and felt his scar slowly start to burn. But the pain was not as intense as it usually was when Voldemort was so close, Harry wasn't sure why.   
  
Suddenly Harry felt the last spell holding them back break, crumble into nothingness. Arabic stiffened more against Harry's arm, squeezing it rather tightly. Harry felt the magic go into the TV room, felt the head death eater walk forwards. Harry's blood began to boil, with fear mixed with anger. Then he felt the curse fly towards the Dursleys, he could feel the green light, traveling almost faster than the eye can see, and then nothing. Nothing except the evil pleasure he could feel in all the death eaters. The pleasure in killing, a pleasure so alien to Harry he could hardly imagine it. Hardly.  
  
Then they were coming, coming towards Harry. Arabic turned to Harry and said quietly  
  
"When they come in, I'm going to sslip of your arm and start biting the death eaters. Unfortunately I don't think my bite would hurt Voldemort sso I cant help you there. Still, I think I can get rid of all the death eaters before they realize what happened to the firsst one."  
  
Harry nodded and watched the door of his room warily, feeling the death eaters getting closer. He slowly raised his wand hand, casting the best defense spell he knew, although he knew it wouldn't help much. The doorknob slowly turned and Arabic slowly slid off his arm, waiting near the door for the first victim. He didn't have long to wait. The door swung open dramatically, revealing a man in the customary long robes and big hoods that the death eaters all wore. The next second he was stumbling across the room, clutching his leg, but the others didn't seem to notice. Soon all Voldemort's guards were on the floor, dead. Harry smiled at Arabic and let him slither back onto his arm.   
  
And there was Voldemort, standing serenely in the doorway, his pale face looking totally composed.   
  
"I didn't really need them you know Harry. You aren't much of a threat to me anymore. I have every weapon you have and more. Why don't you just give up."  
  
Harry felt it suddenly, rushing through his whole body along with the horrible fury he felt for this soulless man. His blood felt think and strong, there was magic pulsating through his arms and into his wand. Harry smiled suddenly, no longer afraid. His eyes were merciless, Hard emeralds, there was no remorse in them. No fear. Nor was there in Voldemort. He was simply looking amused. Harry twisted his lips in a sneer, a look that was hardly ever seen on Harry's face.   
  
"that's where you are wrong." Harry said, the calmness in his voice surprising even himself. "I have the element of surprise." Harry wasn't sure what he was doing or why he felt so strong but he knew that he was about to hurt Voldemort badly. Although it wouldn't kill him, Harry was sure of this.   
  
"/Limperagro!/" Harry bellowed, surprising himself greatly. He barely remembered the lesson he had learned about the spell, but he was sure it wouldn't work. He wasn't nearly powerful enough! But to his great surprise it did.  
  
A bright gold light blasted out of Harry's wand, Going straight towards Voldemort's head, a look of surprise flew across Voldemort's face for a mere second before hurriedly countering the strong spell. Harry watched in amazement the reflexes Voldemort pulled off. So quick Harry could barely see it, his wand flew across his head, blocking the spell and throwing anther at Harry. He tried to move, he really did, but he was too stunned. The beam of light flew towards his hand, and neatly knocked Harry's wand from his hand. It spun across the floor quickly... And landed right next to Voldemort. Voldemort smiled in victory while Harry stared, disbelievingly, at his wand, now clutched in Voldemort's clammy hand.   
  
He had lost. And Harry knew what it meant to lose to Voldemort. Death...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, so you guys like it? Yes, no? I'm sorry if I missed some spelling or grammar mistakes, I am pretty bad at catching those and after trying to write this chapter for 5 days in a row, I'm pretty tired of it.  
  
Thanks soooo much for all the reviewers. I wish I could write to each of you personally , but I don't have much time.  
So thanks to marioman, QuidBrm, Nat, Sadimeas, NYC Gurl, Anga, Della Luna, and Soulfly.  
  
THANK YOU!!!!! My next chapter will be up in about a week, I think I mean it this time! Please review though, it motivates me a lot!! And if you want me to email you when I put up a new chpt, just put you email in and I will! 


	3. hatred

Affair with Death...  
Disclaimer: While I'm sure everyone thinks I am the infamous J.K Rowling, I am sorry to disappoint you but I assure you, I am not. Likewise the Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. Thank you.  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I admit it, I haven't been writing! Sorry!!!! I have had an enormous amount other things to do this quarter, tons of Homework, not to mention midterms. Plus I got a new computer, which delayed my writing further, so again, sorry. I don't usually take so long to get 1 chapter up!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He had lost, and he knew what it meant to lose to Voldemort...Death.  
  
Harry knew he should be terrified, maybe see his life flash before his eyes or something, but he wasn't. He felt a little stunned, a little sad, but the dominant emotion was anger. He knew with an awful certainty that if he had his wand, he wouldn't attack to injure. No Harry would attack to kill.  
  
Slowly Harry straightened his back, and stood, facing Voldemort. His green eyes were chips of green ice, cold and merciless. His face was set with determination, so different than the look of fear Voldemort was used to getting from his enemy. Voldemort's red, watery eyes showed, for an unmistakable second, surprise touched by a bit of fear. Then he sneered, his slanted eyes devoid of emotion once more.  
  
"So Harry, you have finally decided to go on offence after all these years of running from me. So sorry that your wand was captured before you could try a second spell, but that's life." Voldemort's voice was smooth and hypnotizing, but Harry didn't miss a beat.  
  
"You should be glad you got my wand right now, who knows, maybe we could have forced some more ghosts out of your wand like last time. I didn't see you looking to smug then." Harry's voice was deliberate, challenging. Voldemort's sneer grew wider, mocking, but Harry wasn't looking at his sneer, he looked evenly into Voldemort's eyes. And was rewarded by a flash of anger. Harry smiled inwardly. He had found some valuable information about Voldemort. No matter how sinister he was, he couldn't keep all emotion from his eyes.   
  
"Nice comeback Harry." Voldemort sneered. "I see you have been practicing. But I don't intend to make the same mistake I did last time, I should have simply killed you, but I still say that's too easy. But don't worry Harry, my next plan will be marvelous. You will die slowly, agonizingly and helplessly."  
  
Harry almost snorted. Voldemort sure liked making speeches, still Harry was a more than a little worried about this speech. Voldemort had really already caught him so he didn't have much chance of escape.   
  
"Don't worry though Harry, you won't die yet. In fact, you won't die for quite awhile. I shall bring you to my meeting spot and there you shall be tortured. You have felt the crutacious curse quite a few times if I remember correctly. Well don't you worry, I have spells that hurt 20 times more. Spells that make you wish you were dead before they begin. Spells that burn you to ash, yet keep you alive, spells that feel as if you have been stabbed all over as you slowly bleed to death. They will go on forever, timeless agony. But still, you won't die. For after these spells, your physical body will be exhausted, but if I know you Potter, your mind will still be strong. You try too hard to be a hero, you will survive because you feel you must. This has always been one of the reasons you have escaped me Potter, but not this time. It will be your downfall. You try to carry other peoples burdens too often Potter. You feel used and worthless. Already you have tried to kill yourself for this very reason. But after many nights full of nightmares and days full of guilt, you will be weak. So weak Harry." Voldemort's voice was full of triumph. He knew, as did Harry, that this plan would work. Harry was usually very strong-minded. But he had fits of depression and anger that almost nobody could help him with. And there would be nobody to help him. Harry's shoulders slumped a little, his emerald eyes lost its determination, slowly giving way to fear and defeat. But Voldemort wasn't finished yet.  
  
"This whole time Harry, the whole wizarding world will be in an uproar. Harry Potter will be missing, the only one who could escape Voldemort. They will be frantic Harry, looking everywhere for you. But finally, after many months they will give up. You will be dead to them Harry. Now imagine how your friends will feel, cleaning out your room, crying for their dead friend, hoping that maybe, just maybe, you could be still alive. Then, imagine their surprise when they find a note, a note that had not been found by the Aurors or ministry of magic. You have been captured by Voldemort, but don't worry, he will wait a very long time before killing Harry Potter.   
Your friends are so loyal Harry. I am willing to bet they don't even tell anybody where they are going. Imagine their happiness in seeing you, tied up sure, but alive. Can't you just imagine Hermione running towards you with Ron close behind. Just before they are stabbed Harry. Wont that be fun, seeing your friends bleed to death in front of your very eyes? I'm sure it will be a life-changing experience Harry. Very life-changing." Voldemort's smirk got wider still. He knew he had won now, Harry would be devastated. This would be the ultimate torture. He looked towards the boy who had constantly escaped him, expecting to see defeat, pain and sorrow in his eyes. Harry Potter was so predictable. But Harry didn't have his head down, his eyes cast down, his shoulders shaking as Voldemort had expected.   
  
Harry felt his blood boil, his hands clenched once more into fists. He didn't mind much if he died, although the way he would sounded quite awful, but Voldemort couldn't kill his friends like that without Harry putting up a fight. Hermione and Ron would not be killed just because they had chosen to befriend the boy-who-lived. They already had enough trouble with reporters and such. Harry slowly raised his head and looked into Voldemorts face. His eyes held a new light then before. Something in Harry suddenly snapped. Ever since second year, Harry had looked at Voldemort as a boy who had grown up wrong. He had always seen Tom grown up into someone twisted, someone evil. But he had also seen Tom as a boy.  
  
This had broken the connection. Tom was somebody else to Harry, a boy who just happened to grow up into this man. They were no longer connected in Harry's head. And Harry felt a surge of Hatred so deep it scared him. He thought he knew how it felt to hate when he learned about Peter. But even then he remembered how Peter was his parents friend.   
  
Voldemort was nothing to him except this man right here. This man who had made his life a living hell. This man who wanted to kill his friends, who would kill his friends.   
  
Suddenly Harry felt something inside himself give way. Magic swept through his bloodstream like a tidal wave, causing his whole body to go numb and tingle with newfound strength. Harry stiffened visibly, his hands clenched, his nails digging into the palm of his sweaty hand. It felt like he was struck by lightning, the scar on his forehead suddenly glowed a red-gold. Then it was over and all Harry could feel was power and hatred.   
  
Slowly Harry raised his head and looked straight at the other man. His green eyes that had always been so kind, so compassionate held a new light. They were a dark, glowing green, gold specks of power running through them. An inner light seemed to come from them. Voldemort suddenly seemed a little nervous.   
  
Harry smiled a cold, merciless smile. His whole body radiated in anger and power. Voldemort tried to smirk back, but Harry, knowing that Voldemorts true feelings showed in his eyes, saw worry mixed with a bit of fear. Voldemort calmly reached for his wand and held it at Harry, his hand steady.  
  
"/Crucio!/"   
  
Harry jumped easily to the side, his eyes never leaving Voldemorts. Again Harry saw a look of uneasiness appear in his enemy's eyes. But now it was Harry's turn. Without a second thought, Harry raised his hand steadily, pointing straight at Voldemort's head.   
  
"/Limperagro!/" Harry said again, his voice steady and collected. His eyes flashed for a second, shining with some inner power. Then suddenly a gold light came from his outstretched hand, coming with more force then it had when Harry had used his wand. Voldemort looked at Harry, stunned, before being smashed by the gold light with such force his body flew into the wall almost a foot behind him.  
  
Harry watched in grim satisfaction as Voldemort's head hit the wall with a resounding crack. He hadn't killed Voldemort, the only spell he knew how to do that was Avada kadavra and he wasn't about to say that one, no matter how mad he was. Instead he had given Voldemort visions, nightmares, all over his worst fears. He had filled the mans mind with all the depressing and awful memories Voldemort had ever had. Harry knew how awful this spell must feel, he imagined it would be a lot like he had felt when he was depressed, like he was caught in a vacuum of emptiness, being sucked in without any reason to resist.  
  
Harry smiled mirthlessly and quickly started packing his bags. He threw his clothes into an empty suitcase without really realizing what he was doing, his mind had gone on mechanical, not really letting Harry feel any emotions, not letting him grasp reality yet. Instead Harry was stuck in the moment, his eyes still hard and glowing from passion and anger, his stance tall and foreboding. In less then 10 minutes Harry had packed everything and stood at his door, his old, shabby suitcase in one hand, Hegwig's cage in the other. Quickly he scanned his room for Arabic and found the snake curled tightly around Harry's bedpost, his muscles tensed, eying Harry warily.  
  
Immediately Harry relaxed a little, his green eyes loosing a little bit of its hardness, a bit of warmth creeping back into them. Slowly Harry held out his arm to his friend, smiling a little bit, knowing in the back of his mind how terrible and horrifying he must look to Arabic right now. Still, Arabic hesitantly slithered onto Harry's arm and relaxed a little bit.  
  
Harry pulled open his door and strode down the creaky steps, his black robes he had just changed into billowing out behind him like some evil overlord out to dominate the world.   
  
Harry walked quickly passed the living room and out the door, not wanting to see the dead faces of his last blood relatives. Quickly Harry pulled open the oak door and walked outside.   
  
The air was thick and suffocating outside. Everything was still and overcast, as if waiting for something. But Harry didn't wait an instant. He quickly walked over to the curb and set his luggage down on the dusty sidewalk. He closed his eyes firmly and concentrated hard. He stood there for sometime, his eyes closed, a look of total concentration on his pale face. The air became heavier still and Harry's black robes hung, unmoving, on Harry's slight form, almost as if they were made of stone instead of fabric. Then, slowly, the air became lighter and a slight breeze rippled around Harry, making his robes stir a little. Then, suddenly Harry was gone. He had simply disappeared, leaving no trace of him behind.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry cautiously opened his eyes, afraid of what he might find. But to his utter astonishment it had worked! Harry stood right outside of Honeydukes, in the middle of Diagon Alley.   
  
Harry felt his spirits rise, a large smile appearing suddenly on his face.   
  
He had actually done it! One second Harry was standing just outside his Uncles house, the next he was in Diagon Alley. Harry had apperated!   
  
He breathed a huge sigh of relief, Harry had been sure he would splinch himself, the 5th years had only had a brief overview of Apperating last year and Harry hadn't been sure he had remembered it all.  
  
Quietly Harry slipped into the basement of Honeydukes, carrying his luggage awkwardly. Slowly Harry stepped into the secret tunnel leading to Hogwarts. Soon he would be home again!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry walked slowly through the tunnel, bent almost double so as not to hit the roof of the narrow tunnel. He had been walking like this for what seemed like ages! Dirt fell from the ceiling, littering Harry's already dirty hair with more dirt clods. His arms ached horribly from carrying the heavy suitcases for so long, and Harry was sure his back was about to break.   
  
Finally the narrow tunnel slanted upward and Harry reached the end of the tunnel.   
  
"Thank God!" Harry groaned, throwing his luggage out of the narrow entrance into Hogwarts and slowly climbing out after it.  
  
"Damn, whoever made that tunnel could have made the ceiling a little farther up! Its really hard to bent over for so long." Harry muttered to himself, quickly brushing the dirt and sticks from his black hair and straightening his back.   
  
"Is it now? Well, I'll have to look into that then Harry." Said a warm, voice behind Harry.   
  
Immediately Harry spun around, his eyes wide and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.   
  
Dumbledore stood a little ways away from Harry, his blue eyes twinkling merrily, an amused smile peeking out between his long white beard.  
  
"Er, yes sir...It is."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: ok ok, I know! I am sooooo sorry this took such a long time to come out, and I know its not the best written chapter, but I'm suffering from a severe case of writers block and I felt that I had to put /something/ out, so here it is. I cant promise the next chapter will be out soon, because last time I did and look what happened, but I can say that I will try hard to make it better written, no matter how hard it is! I am experimenting right now on different styles of writing, so don't be surprised if the next one is in a different style! Please be faithful reviewers and review! I REALLY need some help here right now, my creative mind is slowly dying!!!!!!!!!! If you read this, could u put a little tiny review please?! I need some encouragement! Thanx for being so patient!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Breakdown

Title: Affair With Death...  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, although I personally think that JK Rowling should just get it over with and give them to me...  
A/N: Just to warn you guys, this chapter is REALLY long! I hope you don't mind long chapters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry sat down wearily in the brown leather chair in front of Dumbledore's mahogany desk and looked nervously around. The office looked much as it always had, sleeping pictures of past headmasters ordaining the walls, Fawkes sitting calmly on her perch behind Dumbledore's chair.   
  
Dumbledore looked quietly at Harry, lines of worry creasing his brows, his twinkling blue eyes dimmed a little, specks of fear apparent in his gaze. There seemed to be something different about Potter, he had an aura surrounding him. Not the strong, protective aura he had always had before, filled with a kind of reckless instinct. No, Harry felt different now, he seemed stronger, as if he was aware of himself now, knew his power, but he also felt weak and small, as if he was terrified of something, just keeping his emotions in check.   
  
Harry continued to look around the office, trying desperately to stall time, to keep himself safe a little bit longer, keep his mind in the quiet stupor it had gone into. Keep him from thinking about what had happened.  
  
Finally Harry met Dumbledore's gaze with his own green stare.  
  
"Voldemort attacked my house." Harry said shortly, his voice held something akin to fear in it.  
  
Dumbledore slowly sat down in the wooden chair by his desk, saying nothing, his blue eyes quietly telling Harry to keep talking.  
  
"He got through the wards and he..." Harry paused, trying desperately to stay in the instinctive, shocked state he had been in the whole time. But reality was slowly sinking in.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, very anxious now. Harry's blank face was quickly falling away, replacing it was the honest, fierce face Harry had always worn before. It seemed to be showing up less and less since last summer.   
  
Harry finally won the struggle with his emotions again, his mind turning to automatic. Slowly Harry spoke again, knowing that he couldn't stop himself forever.  
  
"He killed the Dursleys Dumbledore. My last blood relatives."   
  
Dumbledore's eyes filled with understanding and he quietly patted the young hero on the shoulder. Harry looked up at Dumbledore with sadness in his eyes. Then he continued talking again, quickly this time, as if he was afraid he would loose his nerve if he thought about what he was saying.  
  
"I tried to tell them to hide, but they-they wouldn't listen to me. They told me that they wouldn't fall for my stupid tricks. I-I left them there to die Dumbledore. I didn't try to save them." Harry's voice cracked with emotion, his green eyes flooded with guilt and horror.  
  
"Oh god Dumbledore, I left them there to die. I could have saved them, I could have made them move. I could have used magic. But I left them there to die!" The cold reality hit Harry with a sudden blast. He, Harry Potter, the boy known for his loyalty and bravery had run. He had run away from the Dursleys. Not because he was especially scared. No, it was because he truly didn't care all that much.   
  
Dumbledore watched in sadness as Harry realized what had happened. In a split second Harry's strong, cold demeanor fell away and his emerald eyes filled with tears. Quickly he buried his head in his arms, collapsing silently onto the desk. His shoulders shook with grief, sobs quietly escaping his chapped lips.  
  
Dumbledore stood quietly next to Harry, quietly patting the boys back. After about 10 minutes of trying to sooth Harry without any response from the raven-haired boy, Dumbledore stood up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders and muttered something under his breath.  
  
Slowly Harry's sobs grew fainter and he became aware of Dumbledore again. Quietly Harry raised his head off Dumbledore's desk and wiped his eyes, blushing a little, the occasional shaky sob still escaping his mouth.  
  
"I'm s-sorry Dumbledore, I don't know what came over me. I-I have never cried that hard before." Harry said, his voice still a little shaky an apologetic smile on his face.  
  
Dumbledore smiled back, his eyes twinkling once again with understanding.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. If I am guessing correctly, there is more to the story that you have yet to tell me. Many a full-grown wizard would have broken down under the pressure you have been under long before this. I am sorry I had to stop you early, I know that crying often does much good, but I am afraid I must know the rest of the story Harry. You know by now how much easier it is to tell a story when it is still fresh in your mind."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, knowing that Dumbledore was right. Quickly he wiped his eyes clear of any tears and continued in his story. Slowly Harry settled down again as he spoke, his voice gradually lost its squeakiness, his breath no longer shaky.   
  
Dumbledore listened quietly, dawning surprise and even respect slowly coming to rest on his old features. He watched the boy in awe as Harry spoke of the power coursing through him, and looked very surprised when Harry explained that he had apperated to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry continued to talk, feeling mixed emotions as he spoke. His mind was whirling with questions and ideas. Everything he had known about himself seemed thrown upside down, Harry felt as if he didn't know what he would do in any situation anymore. Always before when he had faced Voldemort, he had felt fear, anger and disgust for the man standing in front of him. Ever since he had learned of Voldemort's existence he had felt these emotions. He hated Voldemort worse then Draco, worse than Snape, worse even then Pettigrew, though only by a small amount. But never before had his hatred risen to such a level. Voldemort had made him so angry, Harry could feel hatred and fury rushing through him like a tidal wave, coursing through his heart and mind, poisoning any logical thoughts he had. A strong need to kill Voldemort had taken hold of him, and Harry knew that if it wasn't for his parents death, he would have shot the killing curse at Voldemort, he would have killed Voldemort the very same way Voldemort had killed his own parents. He was cold, heartless and angry. And it terrified him...  
  
Dumbledore watched in silence as Harry sat, slumped low in the brown leather chair, looking as if the very foundations of life had been taken out from under him. Dumbledore could only imagine what could be going through the young mans mind right now, as stressed as he was. Harry's green eyes were clouded over in weariness, the usual merriness gone from them. His young face was sullen and weary, as if he was a teen stressed with a long term paper. Unfortunately Harry's problems were much more complicated then a simple paper being due. Although how complicated, Dumbledore wasn't yet sure. Just how powerful was Harry? Was the burst of magical skill just due to the flood of emotion Harry had experienced, or was that simply the icebreaker? Was Harry really so powerful he could perform a complicated spell against the most powerful wizard in the world without a wand? And if he was, what did this mean? Dumbledore sighed softly and looked at Harry's weary face.   
  
"Harry." Dumbledore said softly, a small smile on his lips. "You had better get to bed, you look as if you could use some sleep. You can sleep in the Gryffindor house, although we may get you a room closer to the rest of the staff if you continue to stay here. The password is "godric" I know that you want to know what this new chapter in your famous story means, but frankly I am not sure yet Harry. I will have to do some research, maybe test you out on various skills sometime this week. I promise that if I learn anything in the least, I will tell you immediately Harry. Now, go on and get some sleep, you may eat at the staff table tomorrow morning. Your bags are already in you room. Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry smiled thankfully at the kind wizard standing before him. "Goodnight headmaster." Harry said quietly. Slowly he walked down the winding staircase and into the hallway of Hogwarts.  
  
Immediately exhaustion overtook Harry, weighing his feet down as if they were made out of lead. Harry shuffled his way towards the Gryffindor portrait, his shoulders slumped a little, his head bent.   
  
Finally, when Harry was sure he couldn't walk and longer, the fat lady came into sight. Harry smiled in happiness, no matter what the circumstances, he was always happy to be home.   
  
"Godric." Harry said in a tired but somewhat happy voice to the fat lady.  
  
"Yes dear." The fat lady answered with a smile, swinging forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry smiled and walked inside. It was odd to see the common room empty. The fire sent cozy but somehow lonely shadows across the walls, the couches looking distinctly bare without the bodies of Seamus or Dean draped across them, laughing and talking animatedly to the other students. The mahogany tables were bare, showing all the scratches and ink marks left by impatient pupils hurriedly doing their homework.  
  
Harry sighed and started to walk upstairs and into the boy's room, but stopped himself before going into the dorm. It didn't seem right, sleeping in the dorm without all of the other Gryffindor staying there, it would be so empty.   
  
Harry smiled at himself, but made his way back down the steep steps and back into the common room. Slowly he made his way to the couches positioned in a semi-circle around the fireplace and collapsed onto the nearest one, burying his head in the soft pillow and falling instantly asleep, exhausted from the days happenings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry woke slowly the next morning, the dying fire lighting his face up in a strange red-orange glow. Slowly Harry opened his clear, honest eyes and looked around in contentment. A small smile graced his lips and slowly the teen sat up on the couch, leisurely pulling off the covers that were twisted around his body.   
  
Harry sat peacefully, staring absently at the dying embers of the fire. Harry felt safer and more peaceful than he could ever remember feeling. The Gryffindor common room was quiet without being ominous, the soft tick of the clock the only noise in the large room.   
  
Harry stretched leisurely, his t-shirt traveling up his semi-muscular stomach. Harry smiled and glanced at the cock hanging on the wall, 8:30. Slowly Harry stood up and walked up to the nearest mirror, looking at himself, amused.   
  
Harry had been so exhausted the night before, he hadn't bothered changing out of his clothes. Heck, he had even left his glasses on! His t-shirt was wrinkled and dirty from the tunnel he had walked through the night before. His khakis were a slight brown, dried mud caking the bottom of them, grass stains on his knees, still there from the weeding he had been doing the day before. Harry tried, as usual, to tame his black hair, knowing that he would fail.   
  
Harry rummaged in the bag he had quickly packed the day before for some clean clothes, quickly throwing them on. Then, with a final look in the mirror, he walked briskly out the door.  
  
Harry walked down the hall absently, a slight smile on his tanned face. 'God, I'm in such a stupidly happy mood!' Harry thought, trying to be disgusted at himself, but failed miserably  
  
Harry pushed the doors of the great hall open and walked towards the staff table, lightness in his step that wasn't there before.   
  
Most of the staff had already eaten, only Dumbledore, Snape and a new professor were seated at the large table. Harry looked at the new teacher, who was faced away from him. For some reason, Harry felt sure that he knew the man sitting there, although he couldn't tell for sure only from the back of his head.   
  
Just then Dumbledore looked up from the animated conversation with Snape, smiling kindly at Harry, his blue eyes sparkling with merriment.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said, warmth in his voice. "Have you noticed we have a new teacher here Harry?"  
  
Harry looked over at the new professor again, sure now that he knew the man, although he couldn't place him unless... The man turned around, a happy smile lighting up his angular face.  
  
"Lupin!" Harry shouted happily. "Are you teaching DADA again? How's Si-er Snuffles?"   
  
Remus smiled happily at his former pupil, happily excepting the hug his friend's son gave him.   
  
"Hey Harry! Ya, I'm taking over Professor Figg's spot, she decided to retire this summer, something about a broken hip. Snuffles if fine, don't worry, he should be coming here later this week, he was to busy at the moment to come and see you here, but he said he couldn't miss a chance to see his godson for awhile."  
  
"You know you don't have to call him Snuffles, anybody here can figure out who you two are talking about in a second." Snape's voice cut through their happy conversation, a sneer gracing his thin, pale face.  
  
Harry glared at his teacher angrily, then turned back to Lupin and continued talking.  
  
Harry watched Remus talk, a contented smile on his face. His former professor looked much better than he had the first time he had appeared at Hogwarts, when Harry was still in his third year. His robes, although a little worn, were still in good condition, and his face was not nearly as haggard looking as it had been. In some ways, Lupin looked younger then he had a whole three years earlier.  
  
Harry smiled in happiness as he dug into his scrambled eggs and toast. He felt enveloped in comfort, surrounded by friends. Dumbledore sat a few chairs away, his mere presence a comfort to Harry, a testimony that everything would be fine, at least while he was in Hogwarts. On the other side of Harry was Lupin, his father's childhood friend, the man who taught Harry how to defend himself against the one thing that terrified him. Even the presence of Snape didn't dampen Harry's mood much, although the potions master was continually throwing looks of hatred towards Harry and Lupin, obviously peeved that he had to sit through Breakfast with one of his childhood enemies and his least favorite pupil.   
  
Harry finished breakfast, but continued to chat to Lupin about various subjects, telling him about charms and DADA, happy just to be talking with nobody nagging him to stop.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stopped Harry and Lupin's conversation, a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry to stop you two, but I need to talk to you two for awhile. Harry, yesterday I told Lupin of your fight with Voldemort and he had some very interesting ideas. Although none of them are based on any fact, or even much evidence, I have decided to do some tests on you, providing you agree." Dumbledore stopped at this, a question in his eyes. Harry looked a little nervous, but he readily nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Now Harry, The first spell I am going to put on you simply shows us all exactly what you felt, saw, smelled etc yesterday. It's kind of like watching a movie, except we will hear your thoughts as well as see exactly what you saw. Do you agree to let me do this?"  
  
Harry looked nervously at Dumbledore and Lupin. He wasn't sure he wanted people so close to him to hear the horrible thoughts he was thinking yesterday, but Harry knew this may help them find out just what yesterday meant. Slowly Harry nodded his head.   
  
"Thank you Harry, I know this may be hard for you but it may provide some valuable information."  
  
Dumbledore walked up to Harry and placed one hand on Harry's head. His eyes closed and his face was a picture of concentration. After about 5 minutes, Dumbledore opened his eyes again, a look of excitement apparent on his face.   
  
"Wow Harry, now I know why you are able to throw off the imperious curse so well, you have the most stubborn mind I have ever seen, I was afraid for awhile that you wouldn't let me see the memory." Dumbledore looked happy when he said this, but Harry could sense a small bit of uneasiness in Dumbledore, as if he could barely believe what he was saying.  
  
But the next second Harry had forgotten all about Dumbledore as the spell was activated. He was plunged back into his memory of yesterday. Everything was so realistic, Harry could swear he was standing in his room again. It smelled like The Dursleys room, he could feel the small draft his window let through the crack in the glass. Arabic was curled around his arm, his muscles tensed just like yesterday. Harry could feel himself sensing the Dark magic around the house like yesterday, he could feel the cold, voidless magic around Voldemort again.   
  
Harry could feel himself go downstairs, absently thinking that it wouldn't be too bad if the Dursleys did die. But at the same time, Harry could feel the smooth wood of the seats in the Great hall, slightly warmed by his body heat. And he felt sad, knowing that his almost subconscious thought came true.  
  
He could feel the Harry of the past begin to get angry when the Dursleys couldn't move, and was horrified to find that he wasn't all that sad when his former self realized that he would have to leave them there. Harry started back upstairs, all the while trying to bring himself to go back, but he could do nothing. The picture he was seeing was a memory only, it had already happened, and Harry knew he couldn't change the truth.  
  
Harry saw himself walk up the old, wood stairs for a second time. Then he heard himself talking to Arabic, a cold drought of fear running through him. Still Harry in the present felt a smirk of satisfaction grace his face, knowing that this time he had defeated Voldemort for real, with no help from anybody else.   
  
Harry sat in the wood chair, listening again to Voldemort's speech, feeling himself cringe from fear, yet at the same time, he was smiling at Voldemorts pointless speech, thinking how pointless the speeches really were.  
  
Then Voldemort mentioned his friends, and part of Harry flared with anger, furious at Voldemort daring to bring his friends into the fight. But at the same time, Harry sat, calmly analyzing his own thoughts, measuring his anger.   
  
Then Harry could feel the magic inside himself, churning like a sea in a tropical storm, threatening to break loose from the magical barrier Harry had unconsciously put up against himself.   
  
The anger Harry felt inside himself terrified Harry. It was like a black hole, consuming all logical thought and inch of remorse. Only instinct and anger remained inside him. He was cold, heartless. Thoughts of murder and hatred swept over him, shaking the present day Harry to the core.  
  
Suddenly the barrier crumbled, magic sweeping through Harry, washing over him, combining with the anger inside his mind, mixing together into a deadly poison.  
  
Harry felt himself stretch out his arm, pointing straight at Voldemort, his mind composed and clear, magic and anger saturating his every thought.  
  
Then, suddenly the memory faded again into the recesses of his mind. Harry slowly opened his eyes, fear and guilt in his green eyes. Slowly Harry looked at Dumbledore and Lupin, afraid of what he might see.  
  
Lupin sat silently in his chair, his fingers white from gripping the sides of the wood chair. His face was a mix of emotions, worry and sadness, fear and tranquility.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry gently, understanding gracing his worn face, kindness and sadness apparent in his blue eyes.   
  
Harry smiled a little, reassured slightly by the kindness in both mans eyes.  
  
"I-I don't usually think like that. I have never felt that... angry before." Harry said timidly, looking rather shyly at his shoes, afraid to meet either mans eyes.  
  
"Harry, the fact that you have never felt even close to that much anger towards Voldemort shows incredible spirit and forgiveness on your part Harry. I am sure that if he had caused me so much pain and suffering in my life, I would have felt close to that angry every time anybody mentioned his name. I am surprised you managed to hold back such anger so long. You seem to be much stronger willed than most people say." Dumbledore's voice was warm and kind, with a trace of pride lacing his words.  
  
Harry slowly met Remus' eyes, afraid of what he might find in the eyes of his fathers old friend.  
  
Relief flooded Harry when he saw only kindness and respect in Lupin's eyes. Harry blushed a little at the kindness both men were showing him.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said softly, then he looked again at Dumbledore.  
  
"But what does this mean sir? Why did I have so much magical ability stored up inside me? Why did it break loose when I was angry? Does this mean that I can do strong magic from now on? Am I-"   
  
"Harry." Dumbledore said in an amused voice. "Slow down. I'm not sure yet, although this has defiantly given me many suspicions and theories, but I have no solid information to give you yet. I am sorry, but I'm afraid you will have to wait until we know more about this situation."   
  
Harry sighed, a little exasperated at Dumbledore's answer, but nodded meekly.  
  
"Meanwhile, why don't you go into the Gryffindor common room and have some time to yourself. If you aren't too drained, both physically and emotionally, then I would like it if you came down in a couple hours to do some charms work and maybe a little DADA, just to see if your magical ability has been enhanced at all. Does that sound reasonable to you?"   
  
Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
"Good, then I'll see you down here at 2 and we will continue to figure out this mystery."  
  
Harry smiled wearily at his teachers, then quietly slipped out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Harry was outside of hearing distance, Remus turned towards Dumbledore, worry in his face.   
  
"Dumbledore, what do you mean by we don't have any one theory yet? Isn't it obvious to you what he is? All the evidence points to one thing only." Lupin's coffee-colored eyes were filled with worry mixed with excitement.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his cup of Earl Gray Tea he had just conjured.  
  
"We do Lupin? Tell me, what do you think Harry is? I would like to have another opinion." Remus looked suddenly looked uncertain.  
  
"Well, isn't it kind of obvious Dumbledore?" He said, perplexed.  
  
"Not particularly. What do you suspect Remus?" Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling again, a small smile on his face.  
  
Lupin seemed flustered.   
  
"Well Sir, you know... I kind of suspected that, uh, he was an elementalist, but I suspect that that's not right because you would surely know if he was..."  
  
Lupin trailed off, a slight blush appearing on his face.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his former pupil in interest. He had never seen Lupin get embarrassed for next to no reason. Dumbledore smiled, trying not to laugh at the sight of a werewolf blushing.   
  
"You mean because I'm an elementalist myself?" Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"well yes, you being an air elementalist yourself, and, uh you know the sudden magical powers and all that stuff... I just figured that's what he must be, but, uh, obviously I was wrong because you would know how it feels I guess."   
  
Lupin shook his head in disgust, appalled at his stupid bought of embarrassment. This was completely unlike him!   
  
Dumbledore smiled again, then became serious once more.  
  
"Actually, last night, I was sure that Harry was and elementalist. But a few things didn't really make sense. Harry was so distressed that his mind shut down, he was in a trance-like state when I first talked to him. Now its true that this sort of thing happened to me as well, but it didn't affect me nearly as strongly. If Harry were a normal person, I would simply have suspected that he had a harder time dealing with the stress, but Harry has had far more stressful experiences and he has always dealt exceptionally well with them. Still, I thought that he probably just a stronger elementalist yesterday, I just wanted to do a couple tests on him to make sure. But after the intensity of emotions, and the suddenness of his magical powers becoming activated, I think that Harry may be something completely separate from an elemental. His emotions were raised much more than any recorded elemental."  
  
Lupin looked towards the doors that Harry had exited throughout, a look of awe and surprise etched on his tanned face.   
  
"Are you saying that Harry may eventually be more powerful than you?" Lupin looked at Dumbledore with slight disbelief in his coffee-colored eyes.  
  
"I am saying nothing yet. He may only be powerful when he is angry, or feeling strong emotion. Or it may have been a once in a lifetime experience, but if my suspicions are correct, this is entirely possible."  
  
Lupin looked at the old man in interest. Unconsciously he leaned slightly forward.  
  
"What are your suspicions? What do you think Harry is?" Remus' face was alight with curiosity, and for a moment, Dumbledore was strongly reminded of the eager young boy Lupin used to be.  
  
Dumbledore smiled secretively, his eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"Sorry, I don't tell anyone anything unless I'm sure about what I say." Lupin's face filled with disappointment. He looked up to ask Dumbledore another question, but stopped short and simply smiled at the old man.   
  
Dumbledore was looking blankly at the wall behind Lupin, his eyes clouded, lost in thought. Dumbledore muttered softly to himself, slight excitement appearing on his weathered face.  
  
"If my suspicions are correct... Merlin, I think I'll have another look Arabic's prophecy... It may come in handy."   
  
Lupin looked at the white-haired man standing in front of him in puzzlement. Well, nobody could ever expect to understand Dumbledore. He was really beyond understanding...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Phew! This chapter was LONG! Well, I tried to make sure my writing was more detailed, and creative. What do you think? Was this chapter better written? Worse? The same? Feel free to give me comments on my style! Is it just me being picky with my writing, or does my story seem kind of rushed, like I don't describe enough? Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism on my work, I'm a relatively new author, and my style is always changing. Thanks to all who reviewed my story last chapter, and I'm sorry I haven't been thanking people individually, I usually try to do that. ::slaps forehead:: I'll try to do that next chapter, I promise, this one is already too long.   
  
Could u please review this chpt for me, even if you have before in previous chapters. I am really exhausted from writing this long chapter, and even a simple sentence would boost my writing! ::Hopeful grin:: Please?! O and sorry if there is any mistakes, 12 pages is hard to spell check and grammerize! Or whatever that's called...   
  
Please R AND R! It REALLY helps me write faster. I can't write without having reviews! Thanks again everyone who has reviewed, especially SADIMEAS, who has reviewed every chapter of BOTH my stories! THANX! 


	5. Dumbledore's, err, eccentric

Title: Affair With Death...  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Ok, I know you all will be surprised but... I do not own these Characters because I am not Jk Rowling. Yes I know I know, everyone thinks I am, but I'm not... Also, the curses and spells used in this chapter are not of my own making, I "borrowed" them from the author Aja. I am lacking severely in the creativity part when it comes to writing, so I had to steal some from somebody. So again, I do not own the spells and curses used here, although the affects of them I do own!  
  
A/N: yes, I know I haven't been writing lately, but again, I've been busy. Plus its pretty much impossible to force yourself to write unless you have an idea suddenly pop into your head, or you suddenly get the urge to write, I'm sure all your authors know what I mean... So again, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been having a writing off for awhile, hopefully this current writing streak lasts for at least a couple days so I can get this chapter out shortly!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed and sauntered slowly towards the DADA room. Although he greatly respected Dumbledore, he had to admit, sometimes the old man went a little to far with his ideas.  
  
It was almost 1:00 in the morning when Harry was rudely woken up by an obnoxious pounding on his door. Harry had simply done the very thing any logical person would do-he ignored the evil person knocking on his door and fell back asleep. Unfortunately, he was again awakened less then a minute later by a very loud crash, followed by a muttered curse. Harry, again acting as any normal person would, sat straight up in bed and shot a blinding flash of light at the offender's head. Harry's target sat down quickly and groaned, clutching at his head for a moment. Finally, Harry had woken up enough to realize that the offender was Dumbledore, and quickly rushed over to help his headmaster, apologizing the whole time. Dumbledore though, after he had tending to the horrible headache his pupil had given him, looked absolutely enchanted, waving off Harry's apologies with a dismissive hand.   
  
Now that Harry was fully awake, he realized that he may very well be the only person alive who had ever seen Dumbledore this excited about anything. True the old man was often eccentric, but now he was almost bouncing off walls-actually he probably would have, but for his age. He seemed to be delighted that his pupil had almost killed him by shooting pure energy at his head. When Harry had pointed this out, Dumbledore explained that it wasn't the fact that he had almost died that excited him, it was the fact that Harry had again done wandless magic. Actually, he hadn't even realized he had done wandless magic until that point but...   
  
Dumbledore had left a couple minutes later with the simple instructions that Harry was to meet Lupin in the DADA classroom at 6 in the morning, he would postpone breakfast until they were finished.  
  
Which is why Harry was currently stumbling towards the DADA classroom, still little more then half awake. Personally, Harry had no idea why Dumbledore had decided they needed to practice at 6 in the morning, but hey, like he had said before, many of Dumbledore's ideas were a bit...eccentric.  
  
Harry walked into the DADA room and sat down in one of the deserted desks, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and look around at the same time.  
  
Lupin was sitting at his desk, looking perfectly awake and cheerful.  
  
"Ah Harry, I was hoping you wouldn't forget Dumbledore's instruction, he told me that he had awoken you rather suddenly last night."  
  
"Damn right he did." Harry mumbled quietly, slumping deeper into his chair.  
  
Lupin smiled, choosing to ignore his pupil's language.  
  
"Take it your not a morning person Harry."  
  
"Well it depends on what you call morning. If you woke me up at, oh say 10, you would find me in a perfectly good mood." Harry stated crankily.  
  
Lupin chuckled, then stood up and walked towards Harry's seat.  
  
"Ah well, I suppose I'll have to use the same method I used to use on Sirius when we were kids. He was never a morning person either you know."  
  
Harry looked at him through sleepy eyes, not completely comprehending Lupin's words until it was too late.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was fully awake, soaked with water, and had a now empty bucket dancing merrily above his head.  
  
Lupin grinned wolfishly at Harry's murderous look.  
  
"That always seems to do the trick. Now that you're awake, lets get started, shall we?"  
  
There was something in Lupin's tone the told Harry this would not be an easy lesson.  
  
~*~  
  
Mobili-Corpus!"   
  
"Hydralis!"   
  
"Reciproca!"  
  
"Duplicatem!"  
  
"Incendio!"  
  
"Lumos solarem"   
  
"Reducio Lumos solarem"  
  
"Saligulum"  
  
"Conjunctivitus"  
  
Lupin and Harry had been battling for what seemed like hours. The duel, which had started as a simple lesson on a confoundous curse, had turned into a full-blown battle, both wizards using any curse and hex they could think of to attack the opponent. Harry seemed to be winning by a small margin, despite Lupin's superior knowledge of spells and curses. Harry was being very creative with the spells he knew, combining many to make a completely different result. Still, Lupin was fairly certain he would win in the end, although Harry was younger, and probably a better wizard then himself, he had a lack of knowledge and practice that would be sorely missed in the end.  
  
"Optolis reparo"  
  
"Duplicate Saligulum"  
  
"Humphrendium!"  
  
A large spider appeared in front of Harry, much like the one he had met in the woods a couple years ago, except those didn't have fangs the size of his arm that were glistening, undoubtedly, with poison. Harry quickly pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes with one hand, trying to keep his panic subdued enough for logical thought. But the only thing Harry could think right now was, rather ironically,   
  
'God, Ron would be having a complete panic attack right about now!'  
  
Which, although it was almost certainly true, didn't really help Harry's position all that much. The spider was still crawling towards him on his eight, hairy legs, and still had enormous fangs that dripped with poison, despite the fact that Ron would be having a panic attack. I know it's surprising, but it's true...  
  
Desperately Harry tried to think of a spell that would harm his opponent, but for some reason, Harry didn't think all that great when he was about to be torn in two by poisonous fangs.   
  
Meanwhile, the spider was crouching about a foot away from his prey, calculating the amount of poison it would take to kill the helpless animal.  
  
Finally Harry raised his hands, intending to shoot the stupefy curse at the animal, hoping it may daze the arachnid for a moment.  
  
But as he raised his arms up to perform the spell, he felt magic sweeping through him for a second time, suddenly pushing away all fear he had felt for the enormous arachnid just moments before.   
  
Suddenly the arachnid started to feel uneasy. His helpless prey seemed to grow larger and more powerful. The green eyes of his victim were somehow glowing, like some of the more magical creatures it had come across in the forbidden forest. Hesitantly it crouched again, this time putting more power in its jump, uncertain how powerful the creature before him really was.  
  
Harry felt more alive then he had in his life, pure untainted energy ran through him, confidence and assertion coursing through his veins. Harry felt a little like he had when he faced Voldemort, but this time the power wasn't tainted with hatred or anger. It was weird, but Harry didn't really feel any stronger, or at least not in a physical sense. It felt almost as if he was completely awake for the first time, as if his whole life he had been walking around in a sort of daze, still the same person, still the same personality, but more subdued, as if all of his energy and personality was in a dormant state until now.   
  
'Its as if I'm truly awake for the first time.' Harry reflected, 'As if everything about me, my personality, my strength, has been doubled.'  
  
Suddenly Harry realized the beast before him was poised to attack, the hairy body crouched low, every one of its cold, pewter eyes fixed on its prey. Confidently Harry raised both hands, then brought them down without a word, somehow knowing he didn't need to speak to release the energy that threatened to burst from his fingertips.  
  
At the same moment Harry released his magic on the spider, it attacked, jumping towards its prey with a shove of its powerful legs. Magic and spider collided in midair, two awesome powers crashing together.  
  
Harry watched in confusion as the spider crashed solidly onto the ground again, looking as if had been blown over by a sudden wind. Mystified the beast stood up again, looking around as if trying to find the cause for the sudden assault. Its eyes rested on Harry, who was standing off to one side, arms crossed, looking puzzled at his own magic.  
  
Slowly it came towards him again, looking a little apprehensive this time.   
  
Harry raised his arms again, calmly shooting magic again at the beast, wondering what kind of spell he was doing.  
  
Gold light shot out of his fingers, like last time, but this time it turned into a wave of water, crashing down on the spider with such force, it would almost certainly kill a person with its force.   
  
The spider stood up again, this time trailing two broken legs behind it, looking around for the attacker. The stupid beast started towards Harry, not being smart enough to put two and two together.  
  
Harry, a little reluctantly, held up his arms again.  
  
This time the gold light became a sheet of fire. The spider gave out an unearthly shriek of pain, and Harry could see the burning body lying on the ground, twitching and shrieking, all eight legs curled up tightly against its body.  
  
Harry watched in horror, every shriek of the helpless beast cutting him deep. He hated causing this much pain and agony to such a helpless beast. Although it had been trying to kill Harry, he knew that it was simply second nature to the animal, it didn't kill simply for the pleasure of killing. Finally Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he had to stop the torture of the poor spider.  
  
Harry raised his arms again and extinguished the flames with a smaller wave of water.  
  
The arachnid lay, still twitching, on the cold, stone floor. Then, slowly it got up again, its legs shaking uncontrollably underneath its massive body, hardly able to hold its own weight. Still it moved towards Harry, unable to stop the instinct to stalk its prey.  
  
Harry looked at it in what appeared to be admiration, then, reluctantly, he raised his hands for the last time, hoping to god that this spell would give the spider a quick death.  
  
The ground under the spider began to ripple and wave, then slowly, the spider began to sink down, as if he were in a thick plasma, steadily being swallowed.  
  
Harry watched as the spider gradually sank into the ground, its legs waving frantically in the air, shaking uncontrollably, burned hair and flesh hanging off of them. Finally Harry had to look away, unable to stand the pain he had caused the beast.  
  
"Harry, you can look now, its gone." Remus' gentle voice cut through the silence, causing Harry to look up, surprised. He had completely forgotten that his teacher was still in the room.  
  
There was more silence while Harry stared silently at the again hardened ground.   
  
Remus stared at his pupil with awe and a bit of respect in his light brown eyes.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry, I forgot what that spell actually did for a moment, I thought it created a boggart. You know that I wouldn't set something like that on you on purpose, even if we were dueling for out life."  
  
Harry looked up at his teacher, reassurance in his green eyes, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Of course not Lupin, I know that I can trust you, don't worry."  
  
Lupin smiled back, then motioned to the door.  
  
"Come on, lets go eat breakfast, I'm really hungry after such a long duel."  
  
Harry smiled again, his eyes glinting with mirth.  
  
"Don't you know it Lupin, in fact, technically I beat you. Ohhhh, wait till Snape hears about this!"  
  
Lupin simply smiled and rolled his eyes and James son.  
  
"You wish Harry, you know if I didn't stop while you were ahead I would have easily beat you."  
  
Harry simply snorted, then walked out of the room and headed towards the Great hall.  
  
Remus stayed behind for a moment, looking once more at the spot where the giant spider had disappeared, then walked quickly after his pupil, trying vainly to catch up with the lithe boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore sat silently in his favorite armchair, feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him, one hand tapping softly on the faded leather of the armrest. His face was a picture of concentration, his half-moon spectacles perched halfway down his nose, eyes staring at nothing, obviously thinking hard about something.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore leapt up, knocking the old armchair down in his haste and almost breaking his glasses. Dumbledore all but flew towards his bookcase and started searching through his papers lying in neat piles on the shelves. Papers started drifting in the air around Dumbledore, going unnoticed by the eccentric headmaster, who was tossing the offending papers behind him if they were not the one he was looking for.   
  
Suddenly Dumbledore straightened up with a cry, smiling victoriously and looking for the world as if he had just caught the snitch in a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.   
  
The old man bounded back to his armchair, hauling the armchair up so quickly the armrest almost broke off.   
  
Dumbledore sat down, slowly, looking for the world like a normal, respectable headmaster once again.  
  
Leisurely he propped his feet up on the desk again, crossing his legs and settling again into the contemplating silence around him, holding Arabic's prophecy thoughtfully in his weathered hands, reading them solemly to himself.  
  
Luckily, Dumbledore usually felt it more interesting to play the dry, respectable headmaster when out in public...  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter lay in his bed, looking unseeingly at the white ceiling, trying vainly to catch up on all that had happened in the past three days. Somehow, Harry had lost all sense of reality when he had almost killed Voldemort.   
  
"Yess, well, that doess tend to happen to people who almost kill the most feared wizard in the world with a ssudden bursst of energy, you know."  
  
Arabic hissed quietly at Harry, his voice underlined with mirth.  
  
Harry sat up and tried to glare menesingly at the black snake wrapped around his bed post, but found it very hard to glare at a snake, especially when the snake was obviously laughing quietly at you.  
  
"Oh shut up Arabic." Harry grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.  
  
"Hey, wait, how did you know what I was thinking?" Harry said suddenly, sitting up and staring at his pet in surprise.  
  
This time Arabic laughed out loud, chuckling breathily at Harry's stupidity.  
  
"I do have earsss you know. You ssaid that out loud." Arabic said, still snickering.  
  
Harry blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yess." Arabic smiled, his red eyes still glowing with ammusment.  
  
"You know, you really should get some ssleep Harry. Who knows what you will ssay next..."  
  
"Shut up." Harry repeated absently, his mind wandering again to the duel he had had that morning with Lupin.  
  
"Hey Arabic, do you sense anything different about my magic? Something that didn't used to be there?" Harry asked cautiously, looking apprehensively at the snake.  
  
Arabic looked uncertain for a moment, as if he was afraid to answer Harry's question, but finally he sighed, looking at Harry again.  
  
"I don't even have to try anymore Harry. I can see it radiating from you, like rays of light. You-you have more magical skills then I have ever seen in a human Harry, possibly even more then Dumbledore."  
  
Harry sighed and flopped back onto his bed, his hands massaging his temples, as if he had a headache.  
  
Arabic looked wearily at Harry, unsure how to react.  
  
Finally Harry sat up again his voice leaden with weariness.  
  
"More then Voldemort?"  
  
"I didn't ssay that, I said more then any human. Voldemort isn't human."  
  
Harry sighed again, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"So, even after all I have to go through, I still won't be able to beat Voldemort."  
  
"I didn't ssay that either. Voldemort is surrounded by a void of emptyness, I have no idea how powerful he is."  
  
Harry looked at Arabic for a second, uncertain how to react to this information.  
  
Finally Harry groaned and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of bad memories.  
  
"That's it, this is too much, I need to relax for awhile. I'm going to take a bath in the prefects bathroom, I'll see you before dinner, ok?"  
  
Arabic smiled and nodded in agreement, unwinding from the bed post and slithering towards his own bed, made from various comfortable items found around the room.  
  
Harry smiled briefly at his snake, then walked out of the portrait and into the hallway.   
  
Harry walked slowly, completely focused on his own thoughts, eyes unfocused.   
  
Questions and theories were swirling through his mind, each one more farfetched then the last. His whole reasoning was thrown off balance, he hadn't felt so unsure of the world since his first year at Hogwarts. Why could he suddenly do wandless magic? How could he ever even dream of being more powerful then the most powerful human in the world? Why the hell did these things always happen to him?   
  
Abruptly Harry was brought into the real world, bumping rudely into Nearly Headless Nick, almost falling over himself.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I was thinking about something else." Harry said apologetically, stepping around the ghost and continuing his path towards the prefect bathroom.  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped, the reality suddenly hitting him like greased lightning.  
  
Slowly Harry turned around and looked behind him, blinking his eyes in confusion.   
  
Nearly Headless Nick was still there, looking completely dumbfounded.   
  
Gradually Harry walked towards Nearly Headless Nick, the look on his face the same as he had in first year, before the sorting, but this time it wasn't because he had seen a ghost. This time it was because he had bumped into a ghost.   
  
Slowly Nearly Headless Nick turned to Harry, his eyes wide, slight fear apparent on his normally cheery face.  
  
"Uh, Harry, did you just bump into me?" Nearly Headless Nick asked uncertainly.   
  
Harry stared back, an identical look of bewilderment on his face  
  
"Er, ya, I think so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ya."  
  
Harry looked down at the ground, an uncomfortable silence falling on them.  
  
"Er Harry, how did you bump into me? I'm a ghost."  
  
"Umm, I don't know...Can I try to touch you again?"  
  
Nearly headless Nick nodded uncertainly.  
  
Harry slowly reached out a shaky hand towards Nearly Headless Nick's arm. Finally Harry's fingers touched his clothes...  
  
And went through with complete ease, plunging his hand in coldness.  
  
Both Harry and Nearly headless Nick let out identical sighs of relief.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess that settles that. Er, maybe someone confounded us for a moment there." Harry suggested lamely.  
  
"Ya, maybe, anyway, it didn't happen again."  
  
"Ya, so, uh, I had better go now. Bye." Harry said quickly, walking around the ghost carefully and almost running towards the prefects bathroom, his mind swirling with new fears.  
  
'God, what the hell is wrong with me?!' Harry though miserably, his head pounding with unanswered questions.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, I was going 2 have this longer, but I had to get it out, I was afraid some of you guys would think I had forgotten about it! Sorry it took me so long to write, I have had soooo much homework, and now I have finals, and well ya you know the routine. Sorry! And I know Draco was going 2 be in this one, but I split this chapter into two chapters b/c it is already 11 pages long... And if I wrote the other half, it would probably be at least 20, which would probably take me ANOTHER 3 weeks to write, so, ya. PELASE read and review, ok?!!!! I know I say that every time, but it helps me more then you could imagine! Oh, and special thanx to iluvhp, your hurry up review made me write the last couple pages of this story! See, told u guys reviews helped me write!   
  
Also, special thanks to Songbreeze Swifteye, who has reviewed all my chapters, as well as my friend Sadimeas, who reiveiws even though she doesn't read HP all that much anymore...  
  
Also, thanks to ALL of you guys who have reviewed, you REALLY encourage me to write more!!!!! 


End file.
